1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior material, mounting structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interior material mounting structure having: a car body panel; an upper interior material and a lower interior material mounted on the car body panel, with their end portions being connected to each other; and a rope-like body disposed from a space between the upper interior material and the car body panel to a space between the lower interior material and the car body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some automobile is provided with a car body panel, and an upper interior material and a lower interior material mounted on the car body panel. An end portion of the upper interior material and an end portion of the lower interior material are connected to each other.
In such an interior material mounting structure, various kinds of rope-like bodies such as drain hose are sometimes disposed from a space between the lower interior material and the car body panel to a space between the upper interior material and the car body panel.
When the end portion of the upper interior material or the end portion of the lower interior material rides on the rope-like bodies, a gap occurs at a parting portion between the end portion of the upper interior material and the end portion of the lower interior material, which has a problem of impairing outer appearance of the parting portion.
Therefore, there have conventionally been used a structure to form a plurality of restricting pieces restricting arrangement paths of rope-like bodies over a long range and a structure to form paths of rope-like bodies in the interior materials as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-34755    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-98658
However, according to the above-described conventional structures, because of a need to form the plural restricting pieces or the paths of the rope-like bodies, the structure of shaping molds of the interior materials are complicated, causing an increase in cost of the shaping molds.